Smoking articles, particularly cigarettes, generally comprise a tobacco rod of shredded tobacco (usually, in cut filler form) surrounded by a paper wrapper, and a cylindrical filter aligned in an end-to-end relationship with the tobacco rod. The tobacco rod is generally between 7.0 and 10.0 millimeters in diameter and 60 millimeters and 125 millimeters in length. Typically, the filter includes a plug of cellulose acetate tow attached to the tobacco rod by tipping paper. Ventilation of mainstream smoke can be achieved with a row or rows of perforations about a location along the filter.